H E R
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Dia benci keterpaksaan. Namun ia cukup senang menyeret orang itu menuju dasar kesengsaraan mereka kedua. Dan ia menangis di bawah atap runtuh yang dibangun dengan keterpaksaan itu. Sendirian. Dan isi perut yang dimakani dengan menggila. AU


Dan dia meringis, dan menangis. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat, dia bisa merasa bahwa dunianya kini laksana diterpa badai kuat sekaligus gempa bumi dahsyat. Hancur luluh lantak saat itu jua tanpa menunggu kesiapannya pada segala apa yang terjadi kemudian.

"Kau mendengarkanku, Annie? Bagaimana kalau digugurkan saja?" Dia bisa merasakan getar ketakutan pada nada suara Bertolt. "Kita—kita kan masih SMA. Gugurkan saja. Toh, tidak akan ada yang tahu."

Annie meraung. Dia menarik baju pacarnya itu, memperlihatkan wajah penuh kesedihan disertai amarah di sana. "Gugurkan katamu? Laki-laki bejat! Kurang ajar. Pembunuh." Dipukulinya dada orang itu selama beberapa kali sebelum memeluk perut pria itu dan kembali terisak dengan keperihan. "Jangan jadikan aku pembunuh, Bertolt. Lakukan apa saja yang penting tidak membunuhnya."

Bertolt gemetaran. Matanya nyalang, ia menatap Reiner yang sama terpakunya mendengar pengakuan Annie. Wajahnya luar biasa ketakutan dan dia terlihat hilang akal. Bertolt tidak bisa menanyai sahabatnya lagi. Annie masih meraung-raung menangis, memeluki perut pemuda tinggi besar itu. Mengguncangnya seperempat menit sekali untuk meyakinkan laki-laki itu. Mata biru yang biasanya indah memerih, kepalanya sakit, dan entah karena memang kenyataannya atau hanya pengaruh delusi otaknya sendiri, Annie bisa merasakan benda asing di dalam perutnya. Dan itu membikin perempuan itu semakin mengerang dan tersiksa.

"Benar." Annie menahan tangisnya. Entah bagaimana sebuah ide yang dibisikkan kata hatinya membuatnya terpaku. Dia terdiam. Begitu pula dua kawannya. "Aku akan memberitahu ayahku. Dia akan tahu jalan keluarnya. Aku akan memberi tahu ayahku."

Annie tersenyum ganjil—nyaris terkekeh datar—dan berjalan terhuyung ke pintu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, dan air mata masih membanjiri wajahnya. Bertolt pasi, mendengar ujaran kekasihnya itu dengan cepat ditariknya tangan Annie. "Jangan Annie."

"Aku harus jujur padanya, Bertolt. Setidaknya, padanya."

Bertolt kini menangis, "Tidak! Jangan beritahu siapapun!"

"Benar—" ah, tentu saja Reiner akan membela kawan baiknya, "Jangan beritahukan pada siapapun dulu, Annie. Kita pikirkan bertiga, oke?"

"Kalian hanya berpikiran ingin membunuh anakku. Kalian pikir aku bodoh?!" Annie menjerit dan meronta, meminta lepas genggaman tangan Bertolt di lengannya. "Ayahku akan menjaganya. Aku ingin memberitahunya. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, bejat!"

Apa yang mampu seorang siswa kelas dua SMA lakukan jika tiba-tiba harus menikah? Bertolt bahkan masih meminta uang saku tambahan kepada ibunya untuk membeli komik kesukaannya. Jika ia harus menikahi Annie, jangankan minta uang tambahan, makan pun dia takkan tahu bagaimana. Bertolt masih belum siap dalam segala hal, dan dia ketakutan setengah mati pada ujaran Annie.

"Tidak Annie, kumohon. Aku masih belum siap menikah." Bertolt sama merengeknya. Air matanya sama derasnya seperti Annie. "Kita akan bicarakan hal lain, oke?"

Tatapan Annie menjadi jijik kepada Bertolt. Biru samudera itu membelalak tak percaya dan mulutnya menganga. Tangan Annie yang bebas menampar wajah Bertolt dengan keras. Pemuda tinggi itu terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Reiner masih terpaku di tempatnya dan tercengang pada keberanian Annie.

Seketika pikiran Annie terang dan dia dipenuhi kemarahan, "Aku akan memberi tahu ayahku. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab, brengsek."

Annie berhasil memiliki tenaga dan kesadarannya kembali. Dia menghapus air matanya dan berlari ke pintu dengan cepat. Namun Bertolt lebih cepat menggapai Annie dan dalam sekejap perempuan bertubuh kecil itu sudah terkapar di lantai, berteriak, menjerit ketakutan sekaligus kesakitan demi menyadari lehernya digenggam dengan keras oleh tangan besar Bertolt yang terlihat hilang akal.

"Tidak Annie. Tidak."

Gadis kecil di bawahnya meronta, namun cengkraman laki-laki berambut hitam itu jauh lebih kuat dan semakin kuat. Tidak ada suara menjerit lagi, rintihan kecil kehabisan napas mulai terdengar dan hidung Annie kembang kempis. Matanya mendelik ke sana kemari, meminta bantuan yang sialnya hanya ada Reiner. Dan bukannya menenangkan, pemuda pirang itu hanya berdiri terpaku dan masih terkejut pada apa yang dilakukan Bertolt.

Ketika matanya mulai menerawang dan berkunang, cengkraman Bertolt lepas dan dia tersungkur ke lantai. Annie megap-megap dan batuk-batuk. Ruangan yang semula remang-remang menjadi terang dari arah kepalanya dan sedikit keributan perlahan-lahan mampu ia dengarkan.

"Sudah kukatakan, Armin. Tidak mungkin itu suara hantu."

Dan ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat memegangi bangku yang sedikit berdarah kakinya. Annie mencoba duduk, dan laki-laki kecil berambut pirang membantunya tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya cemas, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Annie?"

Annie menangis, menyadari ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya mencoba membunuhnya dan pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam hal yang membikin kepalanya sakit. Dia meraung memeluk siapa saja yang dekat pada tubuhnya dan Armin berkali-kali menenangkan gadis itu meski tangannya sendiri gemetaran.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?!" Salah seorang guru muncul di belakang Eren dan terpana melihat salah satu murid memegangi kursi yang berdarah dan Bertolt yang kepalanya terluka dan nyaris pingsan di lantai. "Kau berkelahi lagi, Yeager?"

"Tidak, Pak. Bertolt mencoba membunuh Annie. Dan saya mencoba menghentikannya."

Ah, untuk sesaat Annie lupa bahwa Eren dan Armin adalah kawan sekelasnya. Tangisnya terhenti dan tangannya gemetaran memegangi lengan Armin yang tanpa henti menenangkannya. Tangan pemuda itu sama gemetarnya. Mungkin terkejut dan gugup melihat upaya pembunuhan kawan sekelasnya.

Dan mereka berlima dipanggil sekaligus ke ruang konseling. Dan Bertolt yang setelah selesai diobati menjadi terus menerus diam saat ditanya, dan Reiner berdusta dengan mengatakan, "tidak ada apa-apa" meskipun sudah ada dua saksi yang melihat kelakuan pemuda itu terhadap Annie.

Yang menjadi korban sedikit ragu sejak tadi dan berusaha menahan air matanya. Berusaha tidak terisak ketika ditanya, meski akhirnya ia berujar dengan kepastian hatinya, "Saya hamil, Pak. Dan Bertolt berusaha membunuh saya."

Annie tidak peduli apakah Eren yang memiliki mulut besar akan menceritakannya kepada orang lain atau Armin yang mulai hilang segan kepadanya. Dia sudah tahu Bertolt adalah laki-laki brengsek, dan dia menyesal telah memacarinya selama lima bulan terakhir ini. Dia akan mengupas seluruh luka si keji itu dan memperlihatkan campaknya kepada seluruh orang di dunia jika bisa.

Annie benci keterpaksaan dari orang lain. Dan dia benci Bertolt yang terpaksa seatap dengannya demi tidak membikin malu orang tua keduanya. Saban hari didengarkan Annie makian dan sesal Bertolt kepadanya. Bagaimana Bertolt marah karena harus berhenti sekolah, atau mulai bekerja untuk menghidupinya dan Annie, amukan Tuan Leonhart kepadanya serta tangis tak percaya ibunya.

Kini keduanya tinggal di sebuah pondokan kecil yang ada di pinggiran kota. Meskipun hidupnya menderita, Annie tidak menyesal telah membawa serta Bertolt yang kini menjadi suaminya untuk turut merasakan kemalangan itu. Dia akan membuat nyata seluruh kata-kata laki-laki yang sudah berjanji akan selalu ada untuk Annie ketika dia memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Bertolt akan selalu ada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi. Begitulah setidaknya sedikit dari banyak janji manis yang pernah diujarkan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Sudah lima bulan kehamilan Annie dan dua bulan mereka hidup bersama. Dan selama dua bulan berturut-turut itu Bertolt terus menerus pergi entah kemana dan pulang entah kapan. Annie tersiksa sendiri pada tuntut anaknya di perut, dan Bertolt seolah tak peduli pada darah dagingnya sendiri. Keengganan untuk saling menatap muka satu sama lain karena keduanya merasa sebagai korban membuat tidak ada suka cita di dalam gubuk tua itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Bertolt mengangkat tasnya yang terlihat lebih berat dari biasa. Dia tentu tidak akan pergi bekerja, siapa yang mau mempekerjakan bocah SMA brengsek yang _drop out_ karena menghamili pacarnya? Baju yang dipakainya masih sama seperti baju yang kemarin dia pakai, Annie pun merasa jijik mencuci baju suaminya sendiri. Tak pernah ada kata 'milik kita' di pondokan mereka. Hanya ada batas antara ini milikku dan ini milik dia. Tak ada yang mau menyentuh barang satu sama lain lagi. Seolah ketiadaan batas yang mereka lenyapkan saat pacaran dulu tak pernah terjadi, tembok besar yang membatasi keduanya pada banyak hal.

Ditinggal Bertolt Annie sendirian di gubuk sunyi dan gelap, hanya diterangi pelita kecil yang minyaknya pun tinggal sedikit. Annie menangisi kekecewaannya sendiri, keputusannya di masa lalu yang begitu bodoh dan naif dan kekanakan. Yang di dalam perutnya seolah menggigiti ususnya, dan Annie hanya mampu berpegangan di tiang bambu kecil di dekatnya. Berpegangan pada Tuhan pun ia tak sanggup, dan tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi. Rintihan itu menjadi lagu pengisi malam, beradu nyanyi katak dari telaga dekat rumah.

Dan pintu gubuk itu diketuk seseorang.

Ia tak memiliki kekuatan saat anaknya memakani isi perutnya. Bertolt tak pernah membawakannya makanan untuk bertahan hidup, dan Annie sudah terlampau bermuka tebal untuk meminta makan kepada ayahnya. Kekurangan nutrisi itu menyakitinya, tuntut anaknya makin membikinnya perih. Ia tak sanggup berdiri jika sudah begitu.

Pintu gubuk itu diketuk lagi. Sedikit lebih keras dan lebih cepat.

Itu tidak mungkin Bertolt. Orang itu akan langsung masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun dan dengan wajah masam jika menemu Annie di dalam. Itu tidak mungkin ayahnya. Orang itu sudah terlampau kecewa dan tak pernah mau lagi menjenguknya di gubuk meskipun masih menerimanya di rumah jika ia meminta makan.

"Masuklah." Harusnya Annie berteriak. Namun ia merintih kesakitan dan erangannya menyembunyikan keinginannya. Ia menangis memegangi perutnya yang memerih. Dan pintu dibuka seseorang. Mereka tak pernah mengunci rumah, tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan di rumah kecil itu. Perampok pun takkan menemu apa-apa di dalam gubuk mereka. Sekalipun ada, Annie akan ikut membantu untuk mencari apapun.

Dia pemuda pirang yang sama yang ia peluk saat ia nyaris mati dibunuh suaminya. Pancaran kekhawatiran itu sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu, dan ia langsung berlari menuju Annie yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sudut gubuk kotornya.

"Annie? Kau tak apa?"

Tangannya begitu lembut memegangi lengan kecil Annie. Ia biarkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Armin, dan ia menangis di kemeja bagus pemuda pirang itu.

"Mana Bertolt?" Itu Eren, dan ia tak pernah mau berbicara dengan orang itu. Annie masih menangis dan Armin masih memeganginya. "Dia tinggalkan kau di rumah sendirian?"

Annie tidak memerlukan perhatian penuh kemarahan Eren. Dia sudah tidak peduli pada hidupnya sendiri, apalagi Bertolt.

Ada Mikasa jua rupanya. Orang yang selalu mengingini kekalahannya, membenci keberadaannya bahkan di depan matanya sendiri. Kini orang itu berdiri di sampingnya, mengulurkan sekantong plastik entah apa yang berkukus dan terlihat hangat.

Annie tak menyambut, Armin yang mengambil. Dibukanya kantong plastik itu, "Kau sudah makan malam, Annie? Kami bawakan bubur untukmu."

Ah, kenapa baru kali ini Annie mendengar nada ujar yang begitu menenangkan batinnya? Yang terasa lembut dan penuh rasa simpati. Yang dalam seketika merambati hatinya dan membikin tangis kepedihan itu menjadi penuh syukur karena masih ada yang mau peduli padanya di dalam gubuk kecil kotor yang terpaksa dibangun olehnya dan orang yang terakui sebagai suaminya?

Dipeluknya lagi dada Armin sekali lagi. Untuk membaui harum menyegarkan dan akan membikinnya rindu itu. Untuk mengukur seberapa kurus tubuh kecil yang menjadi sandarannya itu. Dan untuk mengetahui, seberapa dalam kelembutan itu sebenarnya.

 _ **-Tamat**_

 **Disclaimer** : Attack on Titan sepenuhnya dimiliki Hajime hmmmm Isayama. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari peminjaman tokoh di dalam fanfiksi ini.

 **A/N** : Lama tidak nulis di fandom ini. Ah, rindu ArminAnnie… /pelukArmin /pelukAnnie

Sesungguhnya berencana untuk membikin MC. Tapi entah kenapa pas sudah sampai paragraf akhir itu ada keinginan mendesak untuk, "Hentikan sampai sini saja!" jadi ya, gitu deh. Berakhir di sana. Hehe. Entah kapan saya bakalan nulis ArminAnnie dalam multi chapter. Tapi paling gak bakalan sanggup. Hehe.


End file.
